A New Beginning
by Aki Angel
Summary: B/V, Bulma's parents go away for a month and Bulma's left alone with Vegeta. What will happen when they're away? What will Bulma's boyfriend Yamcha do? *Complete* Thanks, please read and review! Chapters have been edited. :
1. The Big Break Up

This is my first B/V Non-songfic fanfic. Please tell me how you like it. I admit, I didn't get off at the best start, but like I said it's my first one. E-mail me at Trunks1995@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Comments, Suggestions and flames are all welcome. ^_^  
  
Thank-You,  
  
- Jen  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The First Break Up  
  
  
  
"Bulma, please I didn't mean it! I really am sorry, please forgive me, Bulma baby!" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"Yamcha this is it! We're through!" I yelled back as my eyes filled with water. This was hard for me, like the times before. Every time before, I came crawling back because I wanted him. Or was it just because I was lonely?  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud smack. I went flying into a wall. I groaned as I tried to sit up.  
  
"OH BULMA!" Yamcha cried out as he ran to me. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
I couldn't see, all I could do was feel a soaring pain right though my right cheek and went just above my eye. I knew tomorrow I would have a big bruise. At that moment I felt my eyes close and I slipped off to sleep.  
  
  
  
I woke up when a loud thud came from outside.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I tried to sit up, but I cringed in pain as I held my face with both hands. Then I remember that Yamcha hit me. I growled at the thought of him, but then smiled, as I remembered him smile. I remembered the loud noise coming from outside. I got up and ran to the window and saw Vegeta broke the gravity room again. I sighed and decided to have something to do instead of argue and went to make breakfast. I slipped in to a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top and white socks and into my running shoes. I brushed my hair and put it up into a high ponytail, then put some dark red lipstick on. I saw the dark blue and black mark on the side of my face. I decided to put as much powered as I could. "YES!" I yelled as I saw only a bit of blue on my cheek, but I covered it with a string of blue hair streaming down the sides of my face.  
  
"WOMEN!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BREAKFAST?!"  
  
I could here his yell from the kitchen. I could swear those saiyans stomach's are bigger then they're mouths. I ran down the stairs to get things fixed just as my mother stepped before me.  
  
"No, no dear! Let me fix it!" She said in her cheery high pitched voice.  
  
"Uh, alright mom" I sat down at the table right beside Vegeta. I looked over at him. 'Not Bad.' I mentally slapped myself. 'NOT BAD?! Bulma what the hell are you thinking?!' It was no joke though. Saiyans were well built men, okay I guess the women would be too, but the only saiyans left in the world were Vegeta, Goku and his half breed son Gohan.  
  
Just then Vegeta glanced at me. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
I turned my head around quickly. 'Kuso! Nice work Bulma, stare at him!'  
  
I decided I could just skip breakfast that morning and just wait till lunch so I went out for a little walk.  
  
On the walk I sat at one of the benches. I stared at the little kids running around and having fun. All of a sudden a ball came flying towards and almost hit me in the face when suddenly it was caught. I looked up and saw the side of Yamcha's face that wasn't behind the ball. I took the ball and stared at it. I sighed deeply.  
  
"Excuse me?" I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at a little girl. "May I please have my ball back?" She smiled politely.  
  
I glanced down at her and smiled. She had one of those sweet innocent smiles that every kid who was happy and having fun, had pressed on their lips.  
  
"Sure thing" I handed her back the ball.  
  
"Thank-you, Miss. Briefs!" She shouted running and joining her friends in their fun.  
  
'So polite, so sweet. How much I would dear to have a child of my own' I thought quietly to myself. My face turned from a sweet smile into a slight frown. Unfortunately, Yamcha had noticed.  
  
"Bulma Baby, What's wrong?"  
  
"Yamcha." My voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Bulma"  
  
"Remember Yesterday?"  
  
"Bulma I said I was sorry you know I was--" I cut him off.  
  
"--I told you, I told you YAMCHA! We're through! Every time your drunk, I wake up with a different bruise on my body!" I shouted and walked off.  
  
He stood there. I could even picture the little cloud question mark appearing just above his head. He was confused. Confused like every man would be with the way, I, Bulma Briefs, richest and smartest women in the world, acted. Yes, guys couldn't take their eyes off of me, but that's because I'm only 22 and had a great body. I admit, I didn't mind the attention that much; but guys were dumping me saying "I got to go, it's not you, Honestly! It's just that, I can't stand your on and off temper. See yea babe!" Well if athat's all men wanted, if that's how all men are going to act, I would just forget about it. 


	2. Something unexpected

A/N: Yay! Another chapter, I am so happy! FINALLY! I also finished 2 other poems, Man I am proud of myself for doing all this at 2:08 am. And no I am not trying togo really quickly, it's just going to be like Bulma STARTING to fall in love with the marvelous VEGGIE-CHAN! Heh-heh man he's going to be mad at me. Well thanks!

Notes: 'Bulma's thinking'

Oh and sorry if the chapters are short, I am REALLY not a good writer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Db/dbz/dbgt, if I would I would have EVERYTHING of it, unfortunately I got stuck with a t-shirt, posters, dbz episodes, pics and cards. *Sigh* it's never enough

Chapter 2

To Love Again

It had been exactly one week since Yamcha hit me. I felt lonely. I also felt lost. Many, many emotions ran through my head. I would cry every night.

'What's wrong with me?! Why do I cry?! I don't want him, I don't need him! I don't need anybody! I can be independent! I can be alone. But, I don't want to be! I miss having someone to lean on, to have strong arms around my back holding me close for safety, Yamcha did that. But it was rare, but it was nice. I loved him so much, but if he couldn't return what I needed to have also, it couldn't happen.'

At this I had started crying again. Crying, after crying, after crying.

"WOMEN! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" A voice from the hall yelled.

"Vegeta go away" I sniffled

"NOT UNLESS YOU STOP THE DAMN CRYING! IT'S 2:30 AM!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Women" He lowered his voice. "If you don't shut the hell up I will come in and make you"

"Yearight" I mumbled into my pillow. Of course I believe him; I of course, would never admit it.

I thought he didn't hear me and left so I started to talk out loud.

"Finally I thought that arrogant jerk would never leave." I sighed "Arrogant, yes, jerk, yes, but I have to admit also cute" I laid back on my bed and wiped the tear streaks on my face away. Quiet filled the hot air. I heard a 'humph' and foot steps leave. I sat up quickly.

'Oh my Kami! Vegeta was there, he must of heard me. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!'

I smacked my head

'Good job, GET him to hate you. Yep, you SURE are a genius Bulma'

Sarcasm dripped from every word. My mind replied to me

'Ooooooo I can just imagine that smirk on his face. MAN! I will regret this!'

I yawned and just was going to worry about it tomorrow. I laid back on my pillow and thought again back to the subject I was on earlier. Yamcha. I slowly started to cry myself back to sleep to find my dreams filled with good memories and awful nightmares.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I snuggled up to my pillow the next morning. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that shone on my face. "I hate the sun" I mumbled. "Stupid sun!" I mumbled covering my eyes with one hand and throwing my pillow at the window with the other hand.

I climbed out of bed, quickly wrapped a towel around myself and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and then I walked into the shower cube and let the semi-cold water run down every curve on my body.

After I was finished (20 minutes later) I wrapped the towel back around my body and smacked myself in the head.

'OOOOOOOOH GREAT! I left my clothes back in my room! That is two doors down! Kami, I am definitely getting a bathroom installed in my room!'

I prayed that Vegeta wasn't out there and open the door to walk out. I quickly ran not noticing anything in front of me and bumped into Vegeta. My prayers were ignored.

'Oh no!'

I opened my eyes. Vegeta has just woken up and taken a shower in another bathroom right beside. He to had a towel wrapped around him and was wet from the water. I started to blush as I glared at his muscular chest. I felt the heat in my cheeks and turned around as I realized he was staring at me.

I turned and left into my room.

'Ok, What the hell just happened back there?!' I asked puzzled

'You blushed. You stared. He stared. Got it? My mind replied to the question.

'That's a rhetorical question, in case you didn't know brain, that means it has NO answer, so DON'T answer' I yelled.

'Then what the hell are you doing talking to yourself? Will it REALLY do any good to you at all?' It talked back.

"That's it!" I yelled, I slammed the dresser door shut and slipped on my clothes. I was wearing a short white tub top that said "LiL' DeViL" with tight black jeans.

I walked into the kitchen, my father and Vegeta were already sitting at the table and my mother was cooking the breakfast.

"Bulma-Chan..." My father started as I took a seat across from Vegeta.

"Yes, Otoosan?" I looked up at him.

"Well you see, today I have to leave on a business trip for Capsule Corp. and your mother has insisted on joining me, and I couldn't possibly say no. Well anyway we'll be gone for about a month or two, is that alright?"

"I understand, but Cassa _(Yes, I've read your reviews. I know it's Okaasan, but it's a NICKNAME [like mother and mom] that my friend calls her mom)_ why are you going? Are you leaving me here, with this, this... HIM!?"

"Oh Bulma-Chan, he's a nice boy. Besides, you're a grown girl, I think you can take care of yourself." My mother said with a big smile plastered to her face.

I sighed deeply and ate my breakfast quietly when my mom set everything out.

'How am I supposed to be ok if it's just me and Vegeta staying in a house together?'

I heard a knock on the door. My Cassa got up, but I told her to sit and I would get it. I put my plates softly into the sink and walked to the door. Outside was Yamcha with flowers in his hand. He held them out to me.

"Bulma please I am sorry I-I didn't mean to get mad"

"Yamcha, NO!"

"C'mon! Please can we talk about this... somewhere else?" He said while glancing at Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs.

He grabbed my hand and helped me into the car. He drove to an ally like place that was dark, moist and grungy.

I shuddered at the feel of this place.

"Bulma please forgive me! I know I was drunk, but I love you! Y-you mean everything to me!"

"Yamcha, I told you no! Please take me home."

"No." he whispered.

"What?! I want to go home now Yamcha!"

"I said no, I am tired of you bossing me around and going to take things in my own hands" He grinned.

He reached to grab me and pinned my hands to the ground.

He tied my hands and legs to poles or any objects around to keep me still from moving.

I was scared, Yamcha was going to rape me; he had never done that before.


	3. After....

I bet your alll like "OH NO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" But oh well you HAVE to read it! BWHAHAHA! Ok maybe you don't, but I just wanted to put that! Remember:

Bulma's thinking will be normal writing from now on, of course because it's only from her POV, and I'll shut-up.

Another note: Don't mind if it SUCKS, But I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys gave it a rating out of 10 thanks, please enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, *Sigh* I wish I did, I could have Mirai Trunks ALL to myself, but unfortunately I don't own it.

Quick note: I would like to thank everyone who continues to read this, I appreciate your support.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was scared, Yamcha was going to rape me, he had never done that before.

Yamcha puts his legs on both sides of me with a small pocket knife in his hand.

"Yamcha, what-no- Yamc -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I felt a stinging pain sear right through my collar bone area. Yamcha had slit me with the knife.

He started to cut my clothing in different places, cutting my skin a little. I screamed in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled putting the knife up under my chin.

I glared at the knife then at him. I didn't scream, I couldn't. I was scared. My jeans were cut and looked like ripped shorts. My top didn't say 'LiL DeViL' anymore, it looked more like a torn 'eViL' showing more then a LOT of cleavage and my bra was exposed. I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh.

I suddenly heard a loud crash and felt a violent breeze in front of me.

I opened my eyes and saw dust around me. I screamed again and I saw Yamcha beaten and bloody slammed onto the floor beside me not that I liked him or anything, but it happened so suddenly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Woman, Shut-Up!

"AHHHHHH- wait, only one person calls me !" I yelled out his name.

"Yes woman it's me, now stop crying so you can get out of here!" He whispered glaring at Yamcha, while untying me.

I tried to move but I couldn't. My body hurt so much from all the cuts. I looked over to where Vegeta was looking, and saw Yamcha was trying to get up. And wave of terror filling my body and I leaned closer to Vegeta. I could tell he looked down at me and wrapped his arms around my back and under my legs. He stood up and turned around ready to leave.

"Put her down!" Yamcha demanded.

"Why the hell should I?!" Vegeta responded.

"Because she is my girlfriend!"

"Your GIRLFRIEND? YOUR girlfriend?! More like YOUR EX-girlfriend!" I said as loudly as I could "Yamcha, I NEVER want to see YOU again!"

"Humph, let's go woman" Vegeta scowled. He then took off leaving Yamcha behind, angrier then ever. He had lost the match; he had lost his girlfriend, and failed to get anything done, all within that one night. But not for long.

"You may have won the battle, Vegeta. But you have NOT, and _will not_ win the war" Yamcha said supporting himself against the wall.

I leaned on to Vegeta's hard, muscular, yet soft, warm, chest. My hair flowed around me like a pillow so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was morning when I woke up. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my nightgown, and that all my cuts had a bandage on then. I sighed as the pain passed by quickly.

'Wait! I-If I'm in my nightgown, that means, AHHH! VEGETA CHANGED ME! AHHHH! THIS IS GOING TO TORMENT ME! Vegeta saw me naked!'

I shuddered at that thought and decided to ignore it and pretend it never happened.

I walked downstairs still in my see-through nightgown, yes, the one Vegeta dressed me into, with a warm velvet, blue robe on top.

I stopped as I saw Vegeta leaning on the door frame and my parents walking out the door with suitcases in their arms and a taxi out on the curb.

"Cassa? Otoosan? Where are you guys going?" I yawned as I walked up beside Vegeta.

I could feel his cold stare on me, but I decided to ignore it, for now.

"Oh sorry Bulma-Chan! But we have to head out now for your father's business trip today, and we'll be back in a month as we discussed at yesterday's meal" My mom told me.

"But you have to leave now?" I asked with puppy dog failed.

"Yes Bulma-Chan, this is important and we have to leave immediately" My mom replied.

"Bunny! C'mon we don't have time for good-bye talks!" My Otoousan yelled from the taxi door.

"Coming dear" My Cassa chimed. "Bye Bulma-Chan, don't be bad now Vegeta, take care you two!" She kissed me and Vegeta on the cheek.

Vegeta growled and I just waved good-bye.

After they had left I walked back upstairs to chance into something to wear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked down stairs. Vegeta was there staring at me.

"What?" I questioned

"Humph" He responded

"You keep staring at me! What is it?!" I yelled.

He winced and replied "You got a cut on your neck that's bleeding"

"Oh." I felt my neck the glanced at my hand and my eyes widened in shock.

Blood. Blood dripping from each one of my fingers to my thumb. My hand was covered in pure red blood. I screamed and ran to the bathroom holding my neck while the blood seethed its way through my fingers. I panicked washing my hands grabbing a cloth to cover it.

I heard footsteps behind me; I looked in the mirror as the walking decreased. I saw Vegeta. He glanced at my face, than I saw his eyes travel to the cut, which continued to bleed. He walked towards me.

"Hold still woman! I won't hurt you; I will just help clear the cut!" Vegeta held my shoulders as he examined the cut. "This shall hurt a bit, but try not to squirm" He said in a calm, well as calm as Vegeta can go, voice.

I closed my eyes and felt the pain sear through out my body. Then stop.

I opened my eyes.

"Told you it would hurt" Vegeta scowled as usual.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta growled.

"This." I kissed him gently on the lips. He was shocked, but soon kissed back. He had passion, something Yamcha never had. Oh how I loathed that bastard. I just wish he would go to hell and back, than back to hell so I wouldn't have to see his face again. I snaked my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He quickly dived his tongue into my mouth, and vice versa.

After 5 minutes I slowly pulled way ignoring the feeling saying 'no' in my head, and body. He was so careful kissing, so gently, so sweet, and so passionate. I didn't want to pull away, but how could I keep going? He didn't expect it; would he accept the fact that I liked him? No, he couldn't, he was the Saiyan No Ouji, while I, Bulma Briefs, was a mere human female liking one that's impossible to like, or even love back.

A/N: HE HE HE! I am going to stop here! 'Member, PLEASE rate this chapter out of 10, I would REALLY like to know how I am doing, and please, I need more reviews to continue.. We'll see If I shall continue by Valentines day, or near the end of February since I have testing and all these other projects due within these weeks (can you believe it? I'm only in grade 7) :D Thanks, Bye!


	4. The beginning

A/n: Hello! I decided to write a 4th chapter for you people to review, YAY! Well please enjoy, note that it WILL be VERY short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared into his eyes. He was quite shocked. I saw all his emotions, something he NEVER shows, in his eyes. Coal black, yet showing loneliness, he had no one in his life, sadness, he was left alone, and shocked, because of the sudden kiss. He was so easy to read, at that moment. wait, is there possibly another emotion? Yes, yes there is. Love.

"I-I-I.I'm sorry Vegeta." I turned my head away from him. My neck still bled, but I ignored.

"Don't apologize woman, I should" He looked down.

"B-but why you apologize?" I looked back at him.

"Because I enjoyed it." he muffled, but I still heard him.

"Y-you did?" I questioned. He nodded.

I smirked and he saw, because he as well, smirked. We both leaned in and continued to kiss. I managed to grab a hold of his shirt and pull it off of him, sliding my hand over the hard muscles on his chest.

All of a sudden there was a load crash, glass and brick flew everywhere.

Vegeta growled and wrapped his arms around me as the dust flowed around us.

I squinted as the dirt hit my face, stinging my eyes.

Suddenly a ki blast hit me square in the back, and Vegeta in the chest.

We both flew in opposite directions.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed as something grabbed me by the neck and pushed me into the wall.

I opened my eyes to see Yamcha. He pushed his lips hard onto mine. I was still a virgin, and that's what he wanted, to take away my virginity. That's all he could think about, and after dating 7 years, he had waiting enough. That's why I didn't love Yamcha anymore. I love Vegeta, because he would wait as long as he had to, he would wait 'til I'm ready.

Yamcha pushed his body against mine. He was rough, it hurt. I tried to kick or punch, but he blocked with his legs and free arm. I turned my head away.

"Yamcha STOP!" I shouted out in pain.

"No! I told you before; I'm tired of your way, now it's time for MY way!" He yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried.

I kicked him in the nuts and ran to Vegeta, who was now standing. He was pissed. I hugged him tightly and he held me close with one arm.

"Bulma" Vegeta whispered to me. "It's ok, he will pay"

I looked up at him. Crystal clear tears poured down my cheeks. You could see in his eyes that he wanted revenge. I was in so much pain.

'Wait. he called me Bulma. He NEVER does, it's always woman this or woman that.'

Vegeta held one arm around me and the other pointed straight out towards Yamcha. I hid my eyes in Vegeta's chest as the big bright blue ki ball hit Yamcha.

He was no more. Completely gone.

I fell to my knees and buried my hand in my hands. Vegeta knelt beside me and pulled me onto his lap. He cuddled me to make me feel better as I buried my hand in his chest. I cried for over an hour. He sat there and stroked my hair.

He finally got up and carried me back to his room and laid me on the bed. I rolled over to face him. He got into his boxers and dressed me down to my underwear since our clothing were filled was dust. He pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest. I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead. I moved my head up and kissed him on the lips. I had a peaceful first night with Vegeta, and a peaceful last night of a virgin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: I told you this was going to be short, did you believe me? Probably, I don't know. Sorry I was listening to different songs on Grokster so I kind of got into the moment of the songs: Þ Yes I already know I am a demented child. So BE HAPPY I got an extra chapter done for you people who do review. (I am kind hearted awwwwwww. Well anyway, people PLEASE don't forget to R&R&R (Read, review and Rate) Thanks, Bye!


	5. Epilogue

A/n: This is the Epilogue! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Like you guys even read this, well I hope you guys think it's good. I tried!!! Thanks!

Oh! And this chapter is not in a P.O.V anymore, alright?

* * * * * * * * *

16 Years later....

"Trunks! Get down here now!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

"Awe mom! What did I do now?" Trunks whined slumping into the kitchen.

"Young man, what I have told you before about attempting to use the oven? Look what happened! When were you planning on telling me?!" Bulma shouted pointed to the pile of ashes that was once an oven.

"Well, it... I... It was dad's fault!" Trunks lied.

"Yea, sure. And I'm the Devil Herself." Bulma smirked.

"You never know." Trunks mumbled. "You sure act like one."

"I HEARD THAT!" Bulma shouted.

"Woman, quit screaming, you don't want to ruin your hair now do you?" Vegeta smirked.

"My hair is already ruined thanks to two certain saiyans." She glared at them.

"What did I do? He's the one who burned the stove to ashes" Vegeta waved his hand at the boy.

"I was hungry alright?!" Trunks said.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" A little girl walked through the kitchen doors.

"Nothing Bura, Mom and Dad are just arguing_ again_." Trunks explained.

"Again?" Bura questioned.

"Yes, again." Trunks added.

"Daddy." She walked up to Vegeta and looked up.

"Hn?" He picked her up. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Bura said laying her head on his chest.

Vegeta shrugged and looked up to his mate. "Ask your mother."

"I don't know, I guess we could, since we can't make anything because. We. Don't. Have. A. Stove!" She yelled giving an evil glare towards her son.

Trunks just silently moved toward his father and sister. "I'm sorry mom! How many times do I have to say it? You REALLY don't need to rub it in!"

"Boy, it's coming out of your allowance." Vegeta grunted.

"Dad! You can't be in charge of my allowance, mom is... oh shit"

Vegeta slapped Trunks up the side of the head making Trunks wobble a little bit.

"Brat, don't swear in front of your sister."

"And Trunks, listen to you father, a new stove WILL be coming out of your allowance! C'mon --" She grabbed Vegeta's left hand and Trunks got Bura out of Vegeta's hold. "-- I'll pay for the dinner."

Vegeta smirked and followed her way to the car. Vegeta sat at the drivers' seat, Bulma in the passenger's seat, and the two kids in the back.

* * * * * * * * *

At the restaurant....

The waited in line patiently, all except for Vegeta. Bura whined wanting to be picked up. Bulma looked down at her and picked her up. Vegeta just look at the two green haired women. Bura snuggled up to her mother. Vegeta sighed and wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist.

'She better thank me for this after.' He growled to himself.

Bulma looked up to Vegeta, and he looked at her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Finally!" Trunks silently cheered.

Bulma and Vegeta look at him completely confused.

"What do you mean, `Finally', boy?" Vegeta growled at him.

"I got a NORMAL family."

Bulma giggled at his comment.

They line finally moved up to the desk. They got a booth and sat down. Bura and Trunks shared a menu, and Bulma and Vegeta did as well.

Vegeta practically ordered everything on the menu, as did Trunks.

'Man, can saiyans eat' Bulma thought.

Bulma smirked and moved closer to Vegeta pretending to be interested in the menu. Vegeta glanced at her. "What are you trying to hint, woman?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just trying to look at the menu." Bulma pretend trying to sound innocent.

"Sure, whatever woman." Vegeta smirked and leaned over to whisper something in Bulma's ear. Vegeta grinned and Bulma smiled. She giggled and a waitress came up and they ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked through the door, and Bulma switched the light on. Bura yawned and Vegeta picked her up.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Bura mumbled.

"Let's go to bed now, princess." He whispered to her.

She giggled and nodded.

Bulma watched the two walk up the stairs and sighed.

Half an hour later Bulma switched off the living room and kitchen lights. She walked to the front door and pulled it opened, stepping out into the night. The breeze sent a chill up her spine.

"I really love him, don't I?" Bulma whispered to herself.

"I hope so." Vegeta whispered in her ear, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Vegeta?" Bulma turned around.

"Who else, baka?"

Bulma smirked and brushed her lips lightly on his.

"Woman?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go inside." Vegeta grinned against her lips.

"Okay." She mumbled kissing him deeply.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her inside kissing her lips sweetly and shuts the door with his foot.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: THAT'S THE END OF THAT TALE!!! He, he, he! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ja ne! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!

P.s. I want to Thank-You all who read this, and supported me through the story. '-'


End file.
